Running with the Devil
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: John, Bobby, Sam and Dean must enter a cross country road race to find a demon killing drivers. Slash! John/Bobby, Dean/OMC, implied future Sam/Dean. Don't like, don't read. Don't come crying if you do.
1. Chapter 1

Running with the Devil Pt 1

Fandom: Supernatural

Parings: John/Bobby, Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: Wincest (Sam/Dean), explicit M/M sex, violence, lots of car related dialogue thanks to my son

Summary: The Winchesters and Bobby take part in a 1500 mile illegal road race across the USA to track a demon that is running motorists off the course and sucking their souls out.

The harsh glare of sodium lights reflected off the low hanging clouds. Not even a hint of pale moonlight breaking through. Wind whispered through the bare limbs of thick rooted trees lining the streets. Far into the distance the street curved into a parking lot for a huge cement walled building.

In the parking lot a multitude of glittering automobiles sat in neat rows. Although a few of the metallic beasts were modern cars, high performance vehicles that were low to the ground and aerodynamic, many of the cars were massive monuments to by-gone days. The Chevy Bel Aire was among the more popular models but many kinds of classic cars cluttered the silent parking lot.

At the far end of the lot sat a 1949 Mercury, the huge machine painted a gleaming black with neon green flames following the flowing lines of the chassis. The flames met at the back of the car mid-trunk flowing up and around a glowing green human skull, vacant eye sockets staring at the night.

The driver of the Merc was a young man; his smooth tan skin glowed beneath a hint of blond stubble on his cheeks and chin. His dark blue eyes were hooded, carefully concealing his thoughts. He moved with a smooth, insouciant grace so uncommon in such a young man. Sighing he took a sip out of the coffee cup he held cradled in one palm shrugging his shoulders under the black leather of his duster.

At the opposite end of the lot was a 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo SE the driver leaning casually against the side of the car as if he didn't know that he possessed one of the most sought after cars in existence. The crowd swirled around the lot, talking to the drivers and taking pictures of the automobiles. When the sea of humanity came to the Lamborghini the driver moved aside smiling,

"Hey, you came to see the car not me," he said graciously, stepping out of the picture.

His voice was cool and smooth, touched by childhood years of living in some European place, and it sent a shiver down the spine of the woman holding the camera. He winked and she felt herself caught up in his gaze almost as if she dare not look away.

Cassidy Collins finally dragged her eyes away from the face of the Lamborghini's driver and snapped the shot. She giggled as he bowed to her, ushering her onward to the next car. When she had made the circuit the only car that she had not photographed was the '49 Merc.

Cassidy stepped around a red cone marking a rough spot in the asphalt and headed back to the car. The driver also moved away when she raised the camera. He didn't offer to speak to her or even smile, and she was caught by a sense of overwhelming sorrow in his stance. She couldn't figure it out. What did he have to be sorry about? He was obviously rich if he could afford a tricked out muscle car, and this car was tricked-out to the nth degree. And he was beautiful, so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him, and young. Cassidy would say he was only a few years younger than her twenty-five except for the infinite ages that rested in his eyes. Once again she felt a shiver run along her spine.

"Well, that's it," Cassidy muttered under he breath.

She turned her digital camera over and began running through the photos on the viewer just to be sure that they had all come out okay. She smiled again. There was the tall, skinny Asian guy, who owned a graphic design company, in his 2004 Ferrari Enzo. Beside him was a middle-aged couple in the 2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722, both bankers. The list went on. Only in America could you run across multi-millions of dollars of steel and the wide variety of human flesh to pilot them. A small raised platform was situated roughly in the middle of the ring of cars. A man in jeans and a dark sweater jumped up on the stage and went to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're all gathered here tonight for the Route 66 Rod Run. The course takes us from San Bernardino, California, to St. Louis, Missouri, all along old state Route 66. What's at stake is a million dollar prize and the glory of knowing that you and your automobile are the best this country has to offer. We will start the race in two days time, from the staging area outside San Bernardino. You all have your maps and your routes marked. The point is to get from one side of this great land of ours to the other in as little time as possible. Remember we will be picking up a few more entrants at the starting point in San Bernardino so plan well. And also remember that the road doesn't run straight through anymore. It's up to you how you get around those obstacles but you will start and finish on Route 66."

Later, after the lot had cleared out, Cassidy headed back to her own car. Nothing as expensive, or elegant, as the cars in the race. She drove a small sedan that got good gas mileage. Three cars passed her as she left the Merc, the Enzo and the European guy's Lambo. The high performance cars passed her like she was standing still and disappeared into the night.

Jonathan Soupanthong pulled his Enzo out into the empty road carefully. Despite the car's reputation as one of the world's fastest automobiles Jon was a considerate driver. He loved the car too much to abuse it; in fact, he saw the car not as possession but as a validation. His parents had come to this country from Laos, fleeing the war in Vietnam. They arrived at Ellis Island with nothing more than a desire for a better life. Jonathan was living proof they had gotten it. Both his parents had died citizens of the country that had adopted them. But Jon was American born, his father had been so proud of that.

Jon pulled the car onto the main road headed toward the freeway and San Bernardino. He glanced back when headlights flashed in his rearview mirror. With a frown Jon guided the Enzo over to the curb giving the other car plenty of room to pass. But the other car dropped its speed following Jon to the curb. He was beginning to get nervous and sped up, knowing that his car could outrun most of the cars at the show. But the car behind him sped up as well, pacing him, staying just on his tail.

Finally, with a dismayed shout Jon stepped on the gas, the car surged forward, wind whistling around the cab. He smiled, until a few seconds later when the other car appeared right behind him headlights painting his rear windshield. Blinded by the glare Jon jerked the wheel a little too hard; the Ferrari jumped the curb hitting a power pole at almost two hundred miles per hour. The metal screamed as the pole parted the engine from the passenger cabin, Jon was flung forward secured by his seatbelt but slammed face first into the airbag and the car split in two and was flung across the road.

With a moan the man inside the car rolled his head back, wincing as his back was engulfed by a burning pain. A figure approached the remains of the Ferrari. The engine was scattered all over the road, but, in a testament to good design, the cockpit was still whole. The door creaked when the dark figure jerked it open and flung it into the street. Jon screamed, as much as he could with the airbag pressing against his chest, as the man's yellow eyes locked onto his. With a groan he tried to roll, tried to slide away as cold, iron hard fingers pinched the flesh of his neck. Jon's head tipped back, his mouth gaping in a silent scream and the white-blue wisp of his soul poured out. The dark figure inhaled deeply, moaning in appreciation. The younger ones were always so good.

It was hot, but Bobby Singer shivered despite the heat. Panting he shook his head slightly trying to keep the moisture beading on his forehead from falling into his eyes. He was flushed and sweaty, but he supposed the fact that he had a six-foot two inch, one hundred and ninety pound man straddling his hips might have something to do with it. John groaned rocking just slightly and Bobby spit out a curse. With a grin John lifted himself up, knobby knees digging into Bobby's hips and ground himself down. Bobby hissed and jerked as his cock sank deeper into John.

"Johnny, let me come," he hissed.

John laughed. A low dirty sound that rumbled in the back of his throat. Bobby sighed, he'd come when John was good and ready. Somehow when they started this Bobby had been surprised as hell when John wanted to bottom, now he knew why. John was control freak enough that he was a goddamn master at topping from the bottom.

"I mean it Winchester," he hissed again, "Move your tight ass."

John grunted, rising up and dropping down a few times in quick succession and Bobby's eyes rolled up in his head. He hung just on the brink until John leaned back and pinched Bobby's balls between his thumb and fingers. Bobby moaned. Desperate he grabbed John's cock and jacked it a few time, but John was only half-hard, still riding the orgasm he'd had when Bobby blew him about thirty minutes ago.

Finally, when Bobby thought he was going to lose his mind, he felt John stir, hardening under his touch and he smiled triumphantly. John uttered a loud string of expletives and thrust into Bobby's fist. He jerked John's cock hard, sending him into orgasmic frenzy again and John's body heaved and jerked until Bobby felt his balls draw up tight, and he shot his load deep into John's bowels. They lay side by side Bobby grinning like a lunatic. Who knew that taciturn John Winchester was a screamer in the sack?

This thing was still new to them, new for both of them as far as men went as well. And even though it had not been of their own choosing neither one was complaining. Six months had come and gone since John and the boys had been nailed by a semi truck and ended up in the hospital. After John had destroyed the demon that had killed Mary in the hospital boiler room he had been despondent, thinking that he had condemned his older son to death, but fate sided with the Winchesters more often than it should, and Dean had survived. They had spent the next few weeks at Bobby's while John and the older man got the Impala into shape.

After Dean was back on his feet, the four men had begun hunting in earnest. Even though the demon that had killed his wife and almost destroyed his family was dead, John found out he was in too deep to give it up. Primarily because while the one demon was dead there were plenty more yellow-eyed freaks that had clawed their way out of hell who had one name on their lips - Winchester. And they had all come to call. Bobby had gotten sucked into it by association.

This particular development was the result of a run in with a nasty little vengeance demon. It was a curse, one they had been heartily enjoying ever since. It had taken them almost a month to track down the demon and try and force it to make a deal to lift the curse. By that time both men were reluctant to end their relationship, and when the time came they chose to dispatch the demon and keep their affair intact. And neither one of them regretted that decision in the least. It gave them an edge in hunting together, and if the truth was told John had finally admitted to himself that for the first time since Mary died he wanted someone to touch him. The fact that it was a cantankerous old hillbilly like Bobby didn't matter in the least.

Bobby had discovered that in the old Roman and Greek culture they would have been called Shield mates, two men who fought side by side and would give their lives for one another because of the sexual bond between them. The bond was a given, but what Bobby hadn't counted on was the falling in love part. Now he was lying on his bed, drowsy, with John a warm, heavy weight in his arms.

"Johnny, we got to get up the boys will be back soon."

"The boys know we're fucking, or God knows they ought to, as loud as you are."

Bobby sputtered, but before he could say anything there was a tentative knock on the bedroom door. Sam's voice carried in from the hall.

"Hey, Dad, are you guys decent?"

John leaned up on one elbow winking at the older man and yelled,

"Sure we're two of the most decent guys you know."

The door swung open and Bobby flinched but John refused to budge off his chest so the older man was forced to lay naked in front of his lover's two sons. Sam looked up, squawked and skidded to a halt. His older brother, trailing behind him, rammed into Sam at full speed sending the younger man sprawling. Dean looked up and hurriedly turned around.

"Shit, Dad. This whole new lease on life thing is getting pretty freakin' old, Dude."

From the floor Sam chimed in,

"Dad, I asked if you two were decent."

John's mocking laughter washed over them.

"Yep, but what you should have asked was, are we naked."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. Now I think I'm gonna need therapy."

"What'd I always tell you boys? If you want the right answers you've got to ask the right questions. What do you want?" John asked moving enough that Bobby could fish the sheet off the floor and throw it over them. Dean apparently was more resilient than he claimed because he bounded into the room and parked himself on the foot of the bed. Sam rolled over onto his back and lay on the floor. John looked over the end of the bed.

"Get up off the floor, Sammy."

"No, I'm just going to lay here and let my head stop spinning, thank you very much."

John sighed and shrugged. Dean shot his father a look, and then held up a section of the newspaper and a sheaf of printed pages.

"Got something. There's this hush-hush illegal road race that everybody knows about and nobody does shit to stop that runs along old state Route 66 from California to Missouri. They have it four times a year, only this year it's been delayed."

"And why is this of any interest to us?'" Sam asked from the floor.

John frowned at his younger son again.

Dean snorted.

"Because six of the drivers have turned up dead this year."

Bobby shrugged taking the newspaper.

"Yeah but these people are driving a shit load of expensive automobiles. Could just be thieves."

"None of the cars were stolen. All wrecked and I mean, _wrecked, _and the owners all found dead. Not a mark on them. The only thing the reporter says is that they all had the same expression on their faces. It looked like they all were scared to death."

John cocked an eyebrow.

"Literally, scared to death?"

With a grin Dean nodded.

"They're holding the start of the race for a month, until they can get six more cars."

"Well, how can we deal with this?" Bobby asked.

Dean shot him a look.

"Half the cars entered are classic muscle cars. I'll guarantee that none of them run like the Impala. Sammy and I can enter the race in the old girl. Dad, you and Bobby just need to come up with a car."

John shrugged but Bobby looked at him.

"Well, I have a friend who has access to some pretty sweet rides. We'll see what he can come up with on short notice. Okay, so we head to San Bernardino."

Two weeks later the cars were packed. Sam and Dean were driving the Impala which Dean and John had modified by super charging the engine. John and Bobby, on the other hand, were driving a 2006 Dodge Viper SRT/10 with a Heffner Twin Turbo engine that Bobby's 'associate' had loaned them.

Dean ran his hands lovingly over the smooth, black paint of the Viper.

"Bobby, man, how did your friend get a hold of this car?"

"He owns it, fair and square. I cleaned a poltergeist out of his mother's house. He's a very good son."

"I didn't know you knew any rich people. What's the guy do?"

"Well," Bobby said stalling, "Let's just say he's a nice Sicilian gentleman who owns Pizza stores in Chicago, Vegas and LA. And they move a lot of cheese between those three cities in big trucks with guys named Guido and Vinnie driving. If you get my drift."

It took them three days to drive to California. They turned into the side street leading to a vacant lot that was the starting point for the race. With the Viper and the Impala the race had a full line up of vehicles. Dean cruised past the row of cars looking over the competition. Beside his dad and Bobby in the Viper there was a '49 Mercury, a black Lamborghini, a blue and white Shelby Cobra, a Mercedes, an Aston Martin, a 2007 Bugatti Veyron, a 1997 McLaren F1, and a 2007 Porsche 911 Turbo.

He was impressed by the variety and the dollar amount of the automobiles. As they entered the staging area a couple of pretty girls were handing out flyers and a young man in a black suit motioned them into line with the others. Dean glanced at the flyer then passed it across the seat to Sam. He shrugged. The pink sheet announced an informal picnic at the staging area for all the drivers. He looked in the rearview mirror as his dad pulled the Viper into the lot, and took the flyer as well.

Once they were parked John and Bobby slid the doors open and stepped out of the car. A cute young woman with a digital camera was moving down the line taking photos of the cars. She smiled at John and leaned in enough that her arm brushed his hip. Bobby looked down then slid his arm behind the younger man's back. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I need your names for the entry records."

"Bobby Singer and my partner, John Winchester," he said with a wide grin.

John shot him a look over her head. But Bobby held his ground. She looked from one man to the other, and winked at John. Bobby huffed.

"You mean your driving partner," Cassidy said slowly.

John was sure that she was just egging Bobby on. He took the bait and jerked John closer. Before John could object Bobby plastered a kiss on his lips. Then nodded at the young woman.

"Get it, sweetheart."

Giggling she finished filling out their forms and handed Bobby a copy. He had the good grace to blush when she patted his arm. Laughing to herself she moved over to the Impala.

John shot Bobby a look.

"Why don't you just piss on me next time, Singer?"

"You'd probably just get off on it if I did," Bobby snorted.

John leaned over running a hand up the older man's arm.

"Would you?" he whispered, and Bobby's face pinked nicely. John bellowed with laughter.

Cassidy looked over her shoulder at the two older men then grinned at the good looking blond leaning against the '67 Impala. She glanced from him to the other good looking blond down the way with the '49 Merc. Damn what was it with blonds and muscle cars? She felt like she had hit the jackpot. Until she saw the tall, lanky guy get out of the other door of the car. She flicked her gaze to Dean.

"You two aren't gay too are you?"

"Huh," Dean asked stupidly and Cassidy signed, even if he wasn't gay he was dumber than a brick. Dean glanced at his dad and Bobby.

"Oh no, this is my brother Sam. I see you've met my dad and my uh….stepfather."

Sam shrugged and Cassidy looked at them.

"Stepfather?"

"Good a name as any. I guess." Sam added smiling. "They live together."

"I need your names for the race records, and a photo of the car. It's really nice." she slid a hand over the fender and Dean shot her a look.

"Take it easy on the old girl. She's kind of temperamental," he said.

Cassidy sighed yet again.

"Names," she said tapping the clipboard. The camera swung around her wrist. Dean offered her a grin.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. That's the Winchester brothers not like we're gay or anything," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I think your dad has the gay part of the family covered."

Dean shrugged, but he liked her. She was a little shorter and rounder than his usual playmates but what the hell? She was perky. And she didn't take crap off anybody. He could deal with that. Sam settled against the car watching as, once again, his brother had his pick-up engine revving. The girl was more Sam's type than Dean's but he didn't think that he stood a chance, not that he wanted one. Lately Sam was aware of the fact that he wasn't so much jealous of Dean's innumerable women but more jealous of the fact that the women had Dean. He shuddered, just thinking about what his father would say about that.

Dean settled in at one of the folding tables ready to dig into the food piled on the plate in front of him. He surveyed the crowds. There were too many prospective bodies that could be sheltering a demon for him to make a quick decision. Sam pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. Glancing at his brother the younger man jerked his head in the direction of the other tables.

"So have a favorite yet?"

Dean shook his head waiting until John and Bobby sat down then looking over at the older men. John cocked his head nodding in the direction of a guy about the same age as his sons, sitting alone at a table smoking a cigarette.

"All the cars have two drivers except two, the Merc and the Lamborghini. The kid in the Mercury is giving me a vibe. Don't know why, I recited a couple of lines from the ritual for exorcism right behind him and he only looked at me funny. No hissing or screaming."

Bobby nodded. "The only other single driver is a Doctor Francois Rosier, a French research scientist. He's driving the Lambo. I got my money its one of them so we need to keep track of their whereabouts."

Sam shrugged. "Some demons work in pairs so it could be anyone of the others though too. It's too early to tell."

His father nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it we got no way of telling until someone else dies. We'll pace the guy in the Lambo. You boys keep tabs on the kid in the Mercury."

Later John found himself separated from the others. When he turned around the young man driving the 1949 Mercury was standing behind him. The kid smiled at the older man, moving in close, invading his personal space. John found himself staring at the boy's smooth, tanned face. His eyes lit up as he leaned in close enough to John that he could feel the younger man's breath on his face. John took a shaky step backwards and muttered,

"Christo."

The boy smiled.

"You got a thing for Latin, don't you John?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"It's been bandied around in the circles I travel, well…traveled."

Trying to muscle his way past the kid John found himself caught in eyes so blue he felt like he was drowning.

"What do you want?"

"Don't discount the obvious. You're a good looking guy, John. Maybe I just want to see you spread out on your back under me," he said with a grin.

Stepping forward the younger man slid his hand down John's chest letting his fingers trail lightly over the prominent bulge in his jeans.

John swallowed. "I…uhh…I can't."

"Feels like you can. Oh, but I forgot about poor sweet Bobby. You're big on fidelity; I mean you never once screwed around on her…for twenty-two years. I gotta say I like a man who's loyal. Do you love Bobby?"

Closing his eyes against the intense blue gaze John stammered, "Yes."

"Well, far be it for me to stand between a man and his soulmate."

With a wink the younger man strolled away, leaving John shaking and aroused. He fled the isolated corner back to the table where the others were sitting. Grabbing Bobby's hand he tugged the other man to his feet. Bobby almost dropped the coffee he was holding and finally dug his heels in and pulled John to a halt.

"John, what the hell?"

John shoved his hips into the other man's backside uncaring of the stares of his sons.

"Hotel, Singer. Now."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Running with the Devil Pt 2**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Parings: John/Bobby, Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean**

**Rating: FRAO**

**Warnings: Wincest (Sam/Dean), explicit M/M sex, violence, lots of car related dialogue thanks to my son**

**Summary: The Winchesters and Bobby take part in a 1700 mile illegal road race across the USA to track a demon that is running motorists off the course and sucking their souls out.**

**Dean flopped onto one of the two double beds in the room, watching his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. Sam was standing in front of the connecting door between the room he and Dean currently occupied and their father and Bobby's room. Sam's mouth was hanging open and he flinched turning to glare at Dean when the older man giggled.**

"**Jeeze, I hope that there are no families with small children on this end of the floor. I can't believe some of the things Dad says when he's going to….well," Sam blushed.**

"**When he's going to come?" Dean asked, swallowing another fit of giggles. "Do you think he was that loud when him and Mom did it?"**

"**Oh crap, Dean," Sam snapped, "I really don't even want to think about that."**

"**Where do you think we came from, test tubes?" Dean sighed picking up the remote and flicking the TV on. "Or maybe we're little alien babies? That would explain you anyway, bitch."**

"**Oh shut up," Sam said settling on the bed. Dean glanced over at him.**

"**That's some real snappy repartee there little bother. Does this thing with Dad and Bobby really bother you?"**

"**No, it doesn't, not really. I just wish Dad could go back to being the strong, **_**silent**_** type."**

"**I think it's nice that Dad is finally easing up. Maybe he's happy Sammy. You ever consider that?"**

**John sat propped up against the headboard of the bed, he took a hit off the joint he was smoking and inhaled deeply passing it to Bobby. Bobby sighed as he pulled the covers up over his lap, but John sat on the bed in nothing but his boxers. He took the joint back from Bobby and sighed deeply. He was relaxed for the first time in years. **

**Suddenly the connecting door between the room the two older men were sharing and the one his sons' were sharing swung open. John bolted upright, waving one hand in the air trying to dispel the smoke. He coughed then realized that he was still holding the joint and quickly put his hand behind his back. **

**Bobby frowned grasping his lover's arm and tugging, "Johnny you're going to set the sheets on fire. Give me that anyway; you've had a bit too much."**

"**Ain't no such thing as a bit too much pot," John snapped then clapped his hand over his mouth at Sam's wide-eyed expression. John's younger son stomped across the room flailing his arms around his head.**

"**Dad! You're stoned!"**

**John waved him back, "I am not stoned, Sammy. Just a little loose."**

"**I'm stoned," Bobby intoned solemnly. John shot him a look and smacked him on the back of the head as if to say, 'Don't give them an opening.'**

**Grinning Dean shuffled to the bed. "I don't know Dad. I think Bobby is a bad influence on you. I don't think we should let him date you any more."**

**John made a pffff sound then giggled. "He's not dating me, he's fucking me."**

**Bobby shook his head. "You boys need to lighten up, man."**

**John chimed in, "Yeah, you boys are not going to narc us out to the pigs are you?"**

**Sam put his head in his hands. "Oh God! He's having retro flashbacks."**

**Suddenly John bounded off the bed. Sam staggered a step backwards to avoid being mown down by his father. John quickly pulled his jeans out from under the bed and slid them on. He frantically groped through the blankets and fished out a t-shirt. It was covered in white crusted goo and Sam winced.**

"**Dad, you can't wear that."**

**John glanced down at his chest and then grinned, "Opps, I'll get a clean one from my bag."**

**Tossing the t-shirt in the floor he scrambled to his duffle and shrugged into a gray cotton work shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone. Bobby threw the blankets off and began collecting his discarded garments from under the bed. **

"**I'm hungry," John said. "Let's walk across the street to Denny's for pie."**

**Sam frowned. "I'm not going out anywhere with the two of you. You can barely stand up."**

"**You can sit down in the place," John said waving his arms expansively. "They have chairs." He snorted at Sammy as if that should be glaringly obvious to his younger child. **

**Dean grinned. "Yeah, come on Sammy. We need pie!"**

**Sam kept his head down and his hands stuffed into his pockets as they entered the restaurant. The hostess glanced at John's blown pupils and sighed. But he was good looking so she shifted her shoulders allowing him a good look at her cleavage. Bobby glanced down and slid in close beside John who just laughed. With a grimace the woman lead the four men to a table.**

**John ordered two kinds of pie and coffee. Bobby sighed. "Johnny maybe you shouldn't drink coffee this late. You'll be up all night peeing, and I want to get some sleep."**

**John waved him off and took a big bite of the blueberry pie looking sideways at Bobby.**

**"A nuclear bomb going off wouldn't wake you, my peeing will be no problem."**

**John scooped up another chunk of pie but missed his mouth and dropped dark berries on his chest. The hostess sidled up to their table and frowned, bending over to give John a second shot at her boobs. Bobby frowned when John's eyes actually dipped a bit. She smiled and picked up a napkin. "You dropped a bit, let me…"**

**Bobby slid an arm around the other man's shoulders then smiled at her. "Here I'll get it."**

**He reached out for the napkin dragging it out of her fingertips, then leaned over and licked the berries and sauce off John's chest. He glanced up at her wide-eyed face, watching as she took a step back. The waitress was standing behind her grinning and the older woman huffed out a breath flouncing away.**

**John frowned at Bobby. "Hey I could have got laid…"**

**"You already got laid, and you can get it again as soon as we get back to the room, John-boy," Bobby snapped. **

**Dean grinned and poked Sam in the chest with an elbow.**

**John shot Bobby a smug look. "Jealous?"**

**Bobby grinned. "Nope, not the least little bit, 'cause I know whose bed you're gonna be in come nightfall."**

**The morning that the race kicked off was cold and overcast. The clouds hung low in the sky and a cold breeze swept the vacant lot sending little cyclones of dust into the air. Dean stood against the driver's side door of the Impala looking over the field. **

**There had been a late entry; a 1967 Jensen Interceptor, still bearing the license plates Saint 1 was parked at the far end of the starting line. The Impala was next to the '49 Mercury and the young man, whose name was Gabriel, was smoking a cigarette and leaning against his door as well. Dean eyes swept up the length of his slender body and the other man smiled behind the haze of blue-gray smoke. Dean shrugged and looked away watching the lanky form of his younger brother pick his way across the rough grass to the car.**

**Suddenly there was movement at his side and Dean flinched. He hadn't heard the other man coming, and that bothered him. Their Dad had drilled it into their heads time after time to never let the enemy get the drop on you. And while standing in a field in broad daylight at the start of a race might not qualify as a deadly situation, Dean was still troubled by the fact that good old Gabe apparently moved so silently that even his hunter's ears couldn't pick him out. **

**The guy was right in Dean's personal space, too close, and Dean stepped back frowning.**

"**Can I do something for you?"**

"**Apparently not as much as your brother does for you," Gabe said slyly as he tossed the cigarette away. Dean shot him a 'what the fuck' look then glared. The other man chuckled and turned to watch Sam cross the rest of the way from the road to the line of cars.**

"**Think a guy like me and a guy like him…"**

**Dean threw back his shoulders. "Sammy doesn't do guys."**

"**Mores the pity. What about you Dean? You do guys?" Gabe asked, grinning. Dean tossed him a bored look.**

"**Guys maybe Gabe, my man, but not the likes of you, pretty boy."**

"**Ouch, that hurt," Gabe laughed and for a moment, despite all the bravado, Dean felt himself falling into the other man's blue eyes. Gabe sighed. "You're just as hard to crack as dear old Daddy. Tell him I said hello."**

**Gabe trailed his hand down Dean's arm and dropped it by his side. Dean felt a bolt of lightening course through his body, coiling into his belly with a heat that left him shaking.**

**Sam glanced at the other man's retreating back then at his brother's sweaty, flush face. He rolled his eyes.**

"**Haven't you learned anything about sleeping with the enemy?" he said smacking Dean on the back of the head. Dean lurched forward and shot his younger brother a look that could have frosted the gates of hell. Sam snorted out a laugh, shoving a styrofoam cup of coffee into his brother's hand. Dean sipped at the liquid spitting out a curse when the hot coffee burned his lip. **

**Suddenly, Dean paused, looking back over his shoulder at the Mercury. Cocking his head he took a minute to consider how Gabe had known that John was his father. They hadn't exactly spread that little nugget of information around. It really pissed Dean off that the other man seemed to know so much about the Winchesters. That was definitely not a good thing.**

**John sat behind the wheel of the Viper listening to the race instructions on the radio. Bobby settled into the shot-gun seat fiddling with the dash. John shot him 'the look', and the other man grinned apologetically. Picking up a folder Bobby spread out the few Xeroxed sheets. **

"**First check point is Kingman, I guess they by-passed Barstow. That gives us two hundred and twenty-seven miles to run this son of a bitch all out. Too bad the CHP will have the route staked out, they do it every year or so I've been told."**

**John grinned. "That's why I pulled the police scanner out of my truck, and hardwired it to the cd player. Don't look at me that way. I can get it out without hurting the car."**

"**I know that, Johnny. It's just that it's cheating. Good thinking." Bobby grinned. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."**

**John coughed, blushing. They didn't really use the 'L word' between the two of them, or at least they hadn't before. It looked like Bobby was upping the ante on this thing.**

**Dean was sitting behind the wheel of the Impala casting sideways glances at his brother as Sam poured over the few sheets of paper the race officials had given them at the check out. The course was marked out in a series of check-in points at various cities all along the route. How the driver's got there was their business. They were starting out just behind the Mercury and Sam could see the driver sitting still in the seat. He was so still that he looked dead for a minute and Sam frowned. Then the radio crackled into the starter's voice and the Mercury's driver came alive like an animated figure suddenly switched on.**

**The cars made one turn around the empty lot then headed out of their starting positions and down the short road to the interstate. They kept their speeds down because the highway patrol had staked out the entrance ramps and Sam could see four black and white patrol cars glittering on the shoulder. When the cars filed past he waved briefly and got a pissed-off glare in return. Dean chuckled. **

"**Way to go, Sammy."**

**The cars swept around the curve of the entrance ramp in a single line of glittering chrome and paint. As the last car entered the freeway they spread out across the lanes. The four patrol cars sped onto the interstate following along but none of the drivers made a move and soon the racers had reached the outskirts of the town and the patrol cars fell away.**

**John turned the police scanner on and the crackle of static gave way to the soft murmur of voices. Bobby cast a glance over at his lover then grinned. "Sounds like they got a few surprises along the way, but we can skim past them."**

**Nodding John pushed the gas pedal to the floor and the viper leapt forward. The driver of the Mercedes and the boy in the '49 Mercury noted his increase in speed and the race was on.**

**Dean watched as his father made a move and took an early lead, but John was still holding back and the Mercedes passed him easily. **

**Grumbling under his breath the younger Winchester watched as several more cars sped passed until the Lamborghini pulled alongside the Impala. Sam glanced out of the window noting the French doctor's smug glare as he slipped past then hit the gas. Dean cranked the speed up in the Impala and tailed close behind. **

**"Damn this spy shit, Sammy," he hissed as he paced the other car. "My baby could smoke his ass if we didn't have to ride herd over Pepe LePew there."**

**Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, Dad will be pissed if you make any kind of a move. You stick with the Lambo and let the race take care of itself."**

**"Yeah but we could win this thing."**

**Sam glared at his brother, and then bent over to retrieve a can of Coke off the floor. Sipping at the soda Sam let his eyes travel over the tense lines of Dean's face. A warm feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach and Sam sat back letting the glide of the car rolling over the asphalt ease him into a light doze.**

**Suddenly Dean's hoarse cursing brought Sam fully awake. He glanced at his brother and then glanced over the hood of the car at the taillight of the black Lamborghini fading into the distance. **

**Struggling upright in the seat Sam cast a quick glance at his brother's tense face then fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Bobby's voice came over the other end and Sam grunted.**

"**Bobby, tell Dad that we lost the Lamborghini," he hissed. **

**Dean could hear his father cussing on the other end of the line and reached over grabbing the cell phone out of Sam's hand.**

"**He just took off on us. I'm trying to catch up but I think that he must have cut out on a side road or something. We're here just at the outskirts of the city."**

**John nodded to himself looking over at the older man sitting at his side. "Tell them to drop back and circle around. The kid in the Mercury took off on a side road too and he's doubling back but I'm still on his tail. We'll meet up."**

"**Okay," Dean said thrusting the cell phone at his brother. Sam caught it and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket.**

**The Mercedes SLR swung around. In the front seat the two passengers were arguing. David Mormont looked over at his wife and frowned taking the palm pilot from her hands. She thrust the small device at him frowning.**

"**I'm telling you this is the right way to get to the next check-in point. All we have to do is keep going west and we'll be there."**

**The banker grimaced. "Miranda, I saw the Lambo as we were coming around. He'll get there first. Are you sure there isn't a shorter way?"**

**Shaking her head Miranda pressed a few keys then sighed. "Nope, just take the next left."**

**The Mercedes swung around in a tight arc then headed down the street. Suddenly the black Lamborghini swung onto the road behind the banker and his wife. He looked at the sleek car in the rearview mirror noting that the huge old Mercury had cut across the road from the side street and was fast approaching.**

**Suddenly the whining of tires cut the air as the Mercedes was bumped from behind. The car wobbled as the driver turned the steering wheel hard trying to bring the car back into the lane of traffic. He cursed sharply as the car was bumped from behind again.**

**Glaring into the mirror he hissed, "What the hell does he think he's doing. I'll bet that he's already damaged the rear bumper."**

**Cutting the wheel sharply again the banker took the next corner too fast as he swung into a large partially filled parking lot. The two cars behind him separated as the Mercury swung into the parking lot but was cut off by another car. The banker grinned until the black Lamborghini cut across the lane in front of him. Jerking the wheel around the Mercedes spun out clipping a light pole. Miranda screamed as she was flung against the door of the car.**

**The engine ground as the banker tried to back the Mercedes up. A lone figure appeared at the driver's door reaching out. With a muffled shout Mormont thrust a hand out desperately lunging for the door lock, but it was too late. The Mercedes' door swung open. **

**The grinning figure by the door leaned inside and the banker hissed as his breath whirled on the air, swirling blue against the dark interior of the car. Miranda grabbed her husband's hand and the tall figure standing beside her husband turned on her.**

**Dean pulled the Impala into a tight turn then headed west on Beal Avenue, suddenly the black Lamborghini roared out of a side street at the intersection and onto the road in front of him. Stepping on the gas Dean guided the car along the lane keeping tight on the rear of the Lambo.**

**The '49 Mercury cut onto the street behind the Impala and Dean could just make out the smug face of the driver as he slid into the space on Dean's rear bumper. Sam tugged the cell phone out and placed a call to his father. Once again Bobby answered the phone.**

"**Bobby, Dean and I caught up to the Lambo and the Mercury, we're all three headed to the check-in point on Beal Avenue."**

**John nodded at the older man then threw a quick look at the window. "We're right behind you, just coming up on the parking lot to Saint Joseph's."**

**The Viper swung around the turn in the road and sudden John slammed on the brakes. Hissing a curse he watched as blue lights painted the rear windshield. But the cruiser passed him by and made a quick turn into the parking lot itself. **

**Dropping his speed John pulled into the parking lot as well moving parallel to the police cruiser in the next lane. Then he hit the brakes. The Mercedes SLR was wrapped around a light pole at the far corner of the lot. There were two other police cruisers and an ambulance at the scene so John just drove slowly passed. **

**Bobby leaned over in the seat and slapped the other man's thigh. "Both passengers look like they're dead, already going stiff."**

"**It's the demon. He hit again. Shit, we need to talk to the boys see if they caught up to one of the cars."**

**Bobby nodded. "We'll hit the check-in point then meet the boys for lunch."**

**The check-in point was a large parking lot beside a strip mall. The cars, minus the Mercedes, were gathered in the parking lot behind the Denny's restaurant. From the whispered bits of conversation Sam heard as he and Dean walked to a table the news of the crash had spread among the race participants. **

**The two young men settled in their chairs watching the door for the arrival of their father and Bobby. When the Viper pulled into the parking lot Dean nodded at the door.**

"**Dad's here," Dean said to his brother.**

**Just as the two older men were getting out of their car the 1949 Mercury pulled into a space beside them. The driver tossed John a smarmy grin that had Bobby's hackles raised then sauntered into the restaurant. He took a seat at the counter motioning the waitress over. She must have snapped something at him because the cigarette ended up behind his ear not in his mouth as she poured him a mug of coffee.**

**The Lamborghini's driver appeared at the front of the room and the boys watched as he side stepped John and Bobby and headed to a table as far away from the Mercury's driver as possible. Dean made a note of it then let his eyes skim over the crowd.**

**John eased into a chair opposite his older son watching as Bobby headed back to the restroom. Out of the corner of his eye John watched as the young blond, Gabe he recalled, followed the older man out of the room. If the kid thought he was going to hit on Bobby he had another think coming. Stifling his grin he picked up the menu.**

"**The banker, David Mormont, and his wife are out of the race," John said quietly.**

**Cocking his head Dean sipped at his soda. "Out permanently?"**

"**Really, really permanently," John replied with a frown. "We cased the crash site, and Bobby said that the bodies were already going stiff when the cops were trying to pry them outta the car."**

**Sam nodded. "Stiff like rigor or more like scared stiff?"**

**John lifted an eyebrow and Sam winced. "So the demon hit again."**

"**Looks that way."**

**Bobby finished peeing then zipped his jeans. He turned around to wash his hands and the blond kid who drove the Mercury was leaning against the lavatory. He offered Bobby a grin. "So you're driving the Viper?"**

"**Look kid, whatever you're selling I ain't buying."**

"**Why should you? Looks like you got a fine piece of ass already, for an old guy like you," Gabe said, lifting his cigarette, and blowing a ring of smoke at the older man. Bobby stepped back frowning.**

"**Good thing John ain't here. He'd take that mighty bad, you calling him a piece of ass and all."**

"**Oh I see, so its true love then. You love him so much, don't you Bobby, but do you really think John loves you?"**

"**I don't think its any of your business, kid," Bobby huffed, as he turned, but the room was empty. Shaking his head he trotted out of the door.**

**The four men sat at the table silently eating lunch. When they had finished with their food John sipped coffee while the others surveyed the room. Finally he turned to his younger son.**

"**Sammy, this thing is gonna go south pretty damned quick if we don't get a handle on what's happening. That bastard took out the couple in the Mercedes in broad daylight. I want you to do whatever you've got to do to get a list of who was originally in the race, who was killed before we got into this thing and who's left. I know the kid in the Mercury calls himself Gabe and I saw that black Lamborghini on the road behind the Mercedes. I want to know all about those two drivers, concentrate on getting any information you can. Bobby and I are going to go some research ourselves. This race has been going on for years. I want to find out anything we can on the prior running, see if anything like this has happened before and who came out on top last time."**

**They split up after lunch and headed out on the highway. The second leg of the race from Kingman to Wynona was longer and it was up to the drivers of the cars how they handled the race. John had decided to stop three-quarters of the way to Wynona at a small one stop light little town called Bowen. There were a couple of hotels there and he instructed the boys to meet him and Bobby at the Dewdrop Inn. Dean and Sam uttered twin groans but Bobby laughed all the way to the parking lot.**

**The infamous Dewdrop Inn turned out to be everything Sam had feared it would be, and more. He glared at the closed door connecting his and Dean's room to the room shared by the older men. With a disgruntled sigh he flipped the laptop open and began pulling up all the articles on the accidents that had plagued the race and brought this case to their attention. There were six of them and a small mention of the wrecked Mercedes from earlier in the day. Carefully he began plotting out a chart of names of drivers and cars.**

**With a yawn he glanced out the window then sat up. Dean was watching TV on the other bed when his brother leaned over and tapped the window sill. Quietly Dean rose wandering over to stand behind his brother. Sam looked up as both men watched the black Lamborghini and the '49 Mercury pull into the lot.**

"**I'll be damned," Dean hissed. He watched the drivers pull their cars up side by said then get out of the cars. There seemed to be some kind of altercation between the two men, then Gabe stalked across the lot to the office of the motel. The Lambo's driver watched the younger man walk away with a smile on his face then climbed back into his car and pulled out of the lot.**

**Dean grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder then hustled toward the door. Sam frowned, rising quickly to intercept the older man. With a worried look he tugged Dean's arm.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Look I don't know how long old Gabe will be here maybe he's checking-in maybe just taking a pit stop, but I want a look in the glove compartment of that car. I'll check the registration."**

**For some reason he couldn't identify Sam was reluctant for his brother to get close to the car, or more likely, he thought to himself, the other man. His hand slid down Dean's arm, and he gently gasped his brother's forearm. Dean glanced down at the long, slim fingers wrapped around his wrist then cocked his head.**

"**Sammy?" he whispered. Sam's thumb was tracing the vein that ran the length of his brother's forearm, sliding gently over the smooth tanned skin. Sam's head tilted down eyes following his brother's as he realized what he was doing. Dean looked at him again.**

"**Sammy you okay?"**

"**Don't go out tonight, Dean," Sam said quickly. **

**Dean offered him a tentative grin and the younger man winced. **

"**I mean, if I have to listen to Dad and Bobby doing the horizontal tango I'd rather not do it alone."**

"**Would you rather do it with me?" Dean quipped and Sam blushed. Laughing Dean shrugged his brother off. "I'm just gonna check the glove compartment on the Mercury. I'll be right back."**

**Sam watched as Dean disappeared out the door. Moving to the window he waited until he could see the shadowy figure moving across the parking lot to the huge old car. Sighing Sam brushed his thumb against his lips. He could still feel that satiny smooth skin of his brother's wrist under his fingertips. **

**From the other side of the door he could just pick out the sounds of the bedsprings squeaking, and the soft murmur of masculine voices overlain by the sounds of rustling bedclothes. **

**In his mind's eye Sam could see sweat-slicked naked flesh and two bodies twined around each other, but it was not his father and the older man he saw. The faces on the bodies were his and Dean's. Taking a deep breath Sam stumbled back knees striking the bed, and he sat down hard.**

**Below him Dean crept across the parking lot, kneeling down beside the old Mercury. The car didn't have an alarm system he was certain, and the door was easy to pick. Sliding into the front seat Dean's hand rifled through the glove compartment coming up with a single sheet of paper. He quickly looked it over. The car had California registration with an address in Los Angeles. Dean committed the address to memory then tucked the sheet back into the otherwise empty compartment. **

**If Dean had glanced up he would have noticed the figure standing beneath the stairs leading up to the second floor. The thin moonlight filtering through the deepening shadows glinted on the figure's deep blue eyes. A breeze ruffled his hair, and Gabe stepped back as his leather duster ruffled around his legs. As Dean headed back to the room he shared with his brother Gabe faded back into the shadows turning toward the rear door of the building.**

**With a quick backward glance Dean slid around the front end of the car and headed down the sidewalk to the main entrance of the motel. When he got to the driveway Dean doubled back and headed for the stairs to the upper floor at a fast trot. As he crossed the sidewalk beneath the stairs he caught sight of something shiny lying on the ground.**

**Stooping over Dean picked it up. It was a single feather, large and ebony, glinting softly in the pale light. Frowning Dean glanced up at the night sky. Judging from the size the feather must have come from some large bird. But there didn't seem to be a tree in sight. Carefully Dean tucked the feather into his pocket and climbed the stairs.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Running with the Devil Pt 3

Fandom: Supernatural

Parings: John/Bobby, Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: Wincest (Sam/Dean), explicit M/M sex, violence, lots of car related dialogue thanks to my son

Summary: The Winchesters and Bobby take part in an illegal road race across the USA to track a demon that is running motorists off the course and sucking their souls out.

The engine was singing and Dean felt his heart race as the scenery slipped by. They were half-way to the next check-in point and the Impala was running neck and neck with the Mercury. The older car cruised smoothly over the interstate, Gabriel keeping his machine well within sight of the Impala. Dean frowned when he thought about it. It didn't seem as if the other man was trying very hard to shake them.

John and Bobby were at the head of the pack tailing the black Lamborghini driven by the French doctor. Of course the high performance cars always ran ahead of the pack. But speed wasn't always the key to winning the race and their father had told both younger men that Doctor Rosier didn't seem any more interested in pulling ahead of the pack than the young man in the Mercury.

They were stymied right now as to finding the demon as well. It had been two days since the Mercedes ended up wrapped around the light pole in the parking lot of St. Joseph's hospital in Wynona. Two days for the demon to build up a hunger for more energy. Dean was of the opinion that it wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. So he and Sam were rolling along keeping a sharp eye on the blond and the older car. Yet it was two more days before anything at all happened.

The check-in point in Amarillo was a small out of the way motel on the highway. The town didn't look like more than a dip in the road and a single traffic light. With a sigh Sam slid out of the driver's door watching as Dean stretched his back. It was nearly midnight and the Impala had rolled into the lot at the rear of the pack of cars.

The sleeker new cars were already ensconced in spots and Sam could see the Viper parked beside the stairs to the upper floor. He smiled knowing that his father and Bobby were probably tucked away for the night. Bobby had done a good job of pacing the Lamborghini and it had been four days since the last wreck in Wynona. The demon must be getting ready to make its move, and they all wanted to get there before anyone else had to die.

Sam didn't see how the demon could hold out any longer. Maybe they'd drawn enough attention to themselves so that it would come after them and leave the rest of the racers alone. There was a single figure standing on the landing of the second story back against the railing, a thin stream of cigarette smoke encircling his head. Sam felt his back stiffen as his brother paused in his trip to their room giving Gabe a quick once-over. The other man smiled invitingly.

Pushing past the blond Sam turned waiting to usher his brother into the room, but Dean seemed side tracked, his gaze lingering on Gabe's clean-shaven face. His stomach twisted and Sam wrenched the door open with more force that was necessary. The flimsy wood swung inward caroming off the wall with a resounding clatter. Shooting Dean one more look Sam slammed the door closed behind himself.

Dean grunted as he passed Gabe. Flicking the cigarette over the railing of the landing the blond slid a foot out blocking the other man's passage. Dean pulled to a halt glaring, but Gabe merely smiled.

"Lighten up, Dean. Just wanted to talk to you a bit."

Dean shrugged leaning against the wall. "I got nothin' to say to you."

"Pity 'cause I think I could enlighten you," Gabe sneered. Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and that wasn't the only thing. Glancing down he flicked his gaze lazily to the other man's face. Gabe smiled

Suddenly Dean swung around grabbing the other man by the collar of the black leather duster he wore. Gabe grunted in surprise hands flashing out to latch onto Dean's wrists. With a grin he tugged Dean forward and they collided at chest level, feeling the impact of muscle and bone. Dean's breath caught as Gabe's fingers worked their way into the waistband of his jeans then slid the zipper down. His own hands were busy with Gabe's jeans, letting the rough denim slid over the thinner man's slender hips.

Without a sound Dean stepped forward and his cock jumped as he came into contact with the other man's body. Gabe gritted his teeth as the metal teeth of Dean's zipper raked his flesh then the jeans were down to his knees and their bodies slid together.

Pressing Gabe back against the rough brick of the wall Dean thrust against him, moaning under his breath when the other man fisted the front of Dean's shirt dragging it up enough so that their flesh slid together without any barrier.

They thrust against each other for a long time before Dean couldn't hold out and shot his load across the other man's belly. Gabe stilled letting Dean ride out his orgasm then finally with a muttered groan he came as well. Dean pressed himself against the other man feeling his body jerk through the aftershocks of his orgasm when a faint scent caught his attention.

He was out of it, trembling on weak knees when Gabe's scent hit him hard and Dean shuddered trying to identify the smell. The odor was cloying, not quite the scent of decomposing flesh and yet something not right…something otherworldly. Backing up Dean tugged his jeans up and watched as Gabe redressed before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He flipped the pack over but Dean held up a hand.

"Dad and I quit a while back."

"Oh yeah, John…so you and Dad do _everything_ together Dean?"

Gabe somehow made the remark sound sordid and dirty, and Dean felt a flash of anger, but he shrugged.

Gabe nodded. "Don't get your drawers in a knot. I know a little about not getting along with your father, that's all."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Dean asked warily.

Gabe smiled.

"Believe me; I know a lot about it. I never wanted to cave in, always wanted to do my own thing, live a life all my own." Flashing Dean a smile the other man turned to leave. "I know a lot more than you think, Dean."

With a frown Dean pushed off the wall. "Yeah? You ever been wrong about anything, pretty boy?"

A slow sad smile crawled across Gabe's features. "Just once."

Dean watched the other man walk down the sidewalk disappearing down the stairs to the parking lot. As he tugged his clothes into some semblance of order Dean leaned back against the wall. Something lying on the landing caught his eye and he stooped down. Lying on the dirty cement was a feather. It was long and glossy black, a mate to the one he had found several nights ago in the parking lot the hotel in Wynona.

With a frown on his face the elder Winchester brother tucked the feather into his pocket and unlocked the door to the room he and Sam were sharing. Turning briefly Dean watched the lower level of the hotel sidewalks finally noting the shadowy figure below. The lights came on in a room on the first floor and Dean turned back to the door of his own room, tapping out the pass code that their father had taught them so many years ago.

Sam was seated on one of the beds watching television when his brother walked into the room. He half-rose as Dean dropped on the other bed, glaring at the older man. With a grunt Dean tugged his boots off kicking them under the bed then sighing as he watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay Sammy, I know you're not gonna let this go so let's just get it over with."

"You smell like him," Sam said tightly. Rising up onto his knees the younger Winchester made a vague waving motion at the window. "Dean, you're letting your objectivity get clouded. Gabe may be the demon we're after and you're out there screwing around with him."

"Sammy, I'm a big boy now. I can make some objective decisions all on my own."

"I don't think so Dean. You're getting too close. I'm sure that Dad would be pissed off if he knew you were screwing some guy when we we're on a case?"

Flipping his brother a quirky grin Dean stabbed a finger at the wall between the rooms.

"Are you kidding? Dad and Bobby are banging each other's brains out and you haven't said a word…well, that's not true you've complained about the noise, but I don't see you lecturing Dad about his clouded objectivity."

"I know that Bobby is not some demon, Dean. Dad knows that too. And as you've pointed out, way too many times, Dad is happy. And that's making him more cautious not less. He's weighing things out Dean, and you're throwing your life away for some quick lay."

"Oh jeeze Sammy, what the hell do you care who I fuck?"

His lips trembling Sam grabbed his brother by the shirt dragging him forward. "I care because it's my life and Dad's and Bobby's on the line if you mess up. You need to stay focused and I care who you fuck because its not…"

Gulping in a huge breath Sam backed away dropping his hands to his side. Dean stayed poised on the edge of the bed watching his brother through narrowed eyes.

"It's not what, Sam?"

He wanted to shout, because it's not me. Because I'm not the one that sees your face when you come.

Instead he just closed his mouth. Taking a deep breath Sam wrapped his arms around his chest, falling back against the headboard. He shook his head as Dean climbed to his feet then dropped onto the bed beside his brother. Sliding his fingers under Sam's chin Dean raised his head. With a quick grin he shrugged.

"Come on, Sammy…talk to me, dude. It's not what?"

Sam sighed letting his eyes drop close. Dean was sitting almost pressed against the younger man's side. Sam could feel the heat coming off his body in gentle waves. But when he leaned into Dean's side the scent of the other man filled his senses. Sam rose walking away.

"It's just not right, Dean."

Taking a deep shuddering breath Sam staggered across the room. Quickly he slammed the bathroom door before his brother could follow him inside. His back banged against the hollow wood and Sam slid down the door landing in a heap in the floor. Folding his legs up Sam rested his head on his knees.

John lay on the cool crisp sheets hands grasping Bobby's shoulders lightly. He was limp, relaxed and half-asleep. Bobby was rocking gently above him pressing his dick against John's limp cock, and John shifted again giving the older man more room to thrust. It only took a few more minutes for Bobby to come.

With a long shuddering sigh the older man dropped onto John's chest. John wrapped his legs more firmly around Bobby's waist cradling him in his thighs. Finally, Bobby pushed himself up and off the other man, and John tucked his arms under his head staring up at the ceiling.

"Damn that's good," he said quietly. "It just keeps getting better. I kinda thought you be tired of me by now."

Bobby cracked one eye open knowing that John was fishing for reassurance even if the other man would die before admitting it. Surveying his partner Bobby took a deep breath. John was relaxed, caught just on the outside of sleep and fuzzy from his recent orgasm. Bobby decided that if he was going to take a chance there was no better time.

"John I been thinkin'," he ventured. John rolled onto one side. Bobby swallowed hard then smiled. "Uhh, like I said I been thinkin' and well… I think that we should get married."

John blinked. "What? We can't anyway; you know it's not legal."

"Well, I don't mean as far as Uncle Sam goes, you know just for the two of us. There's places in Vegas that'll do it without the license, just the ceremony."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want to run away to Vegas and get married?" Now he was smiling and John felt Bobby stiffen by his side. "Bobby we don't need that. It's just a piece of paper."

With a frown Bobby cleared his throat. He was pushing his luck as it was, so he might as well push it just a little bit farther. "Was it just a piece of paper with Mary?"

"That's not fair!" But John could see the hurt on Bobby's face and he cursed under his breath. "I don't know that I'm ready yet Bobby. I'm sorry."

Nodding Bobby pulled the other man into his arms. "You take all the time you need. I just wanted to let you know where I stood on this thing. And I ain't changing my mind either; when you get ready I'll be waiting."

John wrapped an arm around Bobby's waist laying his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Maybe I'll get some kind of sign, you know like a sign from God or something."

Chuckling Bobby let himself drift into a light doze. "Yeah maybe. Just keep an eye out for it, okay? I love you John."

John brushed a kiss against Bobby bearded chin. "Yeah, I guess I love you too."

The Impala was already in the parking lot of the small diner across the street from the check-in point when Bobby pulled the Viper up and cut the engine. Sam was standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant across the street and saw the two older men park. He waved briefly and Bobby shot him a quick salute in acknowledgment. Smiling John crossed the street and wandered over to his younger son.

"Where's Dean?" John asked as he pulled to door to the building open. Bobby noticed the glare on the youngest Winchester's face and hurried inside. He turned to John cocking an eyebrow but the other man just nodded. "You need to talk to me son?"

Watching as Bobby shook Dean's hand and the two men headed to a table Sam nodded.

"Dad, I think that Dean is getting a little caught up in this thing. He's not making great decisions…"

"Sammy is this thing about some girl somewhere? You know how your brother is. He's twenty-six; I think he's a little too old for me to ground him for breaking curfew."

Sam winced. "It's not about a girl…I think…I know that Dean is messing around with the guy who drives the Mercury."

John frowned. "You boys are supposed to be tailing him not fucking him." At his younger son's pained expression John held up his hand. "Okay so I'll have a chat with him."

Dean looked up when his father and Sam came over to the table. John's brow was furrowed and he scowled at his older son. Sliding into the booth beside Bobby John thrust a finger at Dean.

"You need to keep your mind on the race and your dick in your pants."

Dean grimaced shooting his brother a wounded glare. "Jeeze, Dad, what put a bug up your ass?"

"Sammy told me that you were messin' around with the blond in the Mercury. Do I need to remind you that he is one of our prime suspects?"

Dean growled, looking from his father to his brother. "Well, I guess you'll have to keep on reminding me, Dad. We all know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box…"

Both Sam and John flinched but before Sam could say anything John said, "I wish you wouldn't do that Dean. Don't run yourself down. I know that it's my fault and I want you to stop doing it."

Dean shrugged. "It's nothing that's your fault, Dad."

John chuckled. "I wish that was the case but I know its true, at least part way. And believe me; your brother lets me know it's true. But you mean so much more to us than that. I should have told you more often how much I relied on you Dean."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Just where did that come from, Dad?"

Dean winced holding up a hand. "Sammy, give the man a break. He's trying and you won't even meet him half-way."

"I didn't mean it that way."

John shook his head. "No, Sam is right Dean. I've been wrong about things. I guess I can see that more clearly, now that I have a reason too. There is something beyond just tracking down every evil bastard we can find and killing it. I found my reason, my something to hold on to. I just want you to find your reason Dean. You gotta let go a little Dean. Find your something to hold on to."

Dean's eyes dropped to the table. How could he tell his father that he already had his something to hold on to…his someone? He could just see the reaction on his father and brother's faces when they found out just what Dean's reason for living was, who his someone was.

The cars started out on the next leg of the race and Dean felt an easy almost peaceful wave washing over him. He felt at home here on the open road with Sam by his side and his baby singing to him. The cool clean breeze ruffled Dean's hair as he rolled down the window, far up ahead he could just make out the form of the black Viper driven by his Dad and Bobby.

The older men were running slow, keeping a tight watch on the French doctor and his Lamborghini. Dean smiled when he caught sight of Bobby easing back in the driver's seat getting ready for the long haul to Okalahoma City. Sam had been quiet this morning, self absorbed, and nice or not Dean was willing to just let his younger brother brood for a while.

The four men had held an impromptu planning session the night before and decided that they were going to force the demon to show itself by starving it out. Dean put all thoughts of the race behind him as he kept his car tight on the rear bumper of the Mercury. Gabe was looking kind of frayed around the edges, but Dean just kept right on his tail and the miles ground down under the Impala's wheels.

John settled back in the seat watching the scenery slide by as the Viper cruised easily behind the black Lamborghini. The driver of the other car kept throwing looks over his shoulder and John just grinned. The race was on the far side of half-way done and he was beginning to get a feel for the other man.

The Lamborghini's driver ran with the front of the pack but never too far ahead, and he didn't seem too concerned about winning. That didn't sit right, and it wasn't just that. He and Bobby had run into Doctor Rosier and the encounter had left both men with a bad taste in their mouths…literally. John had been nauseous enough that he had lost most of his lunch and Bobby didn't fare much better. There was just a feeling of oiliness, of something dark and slippery in the man's personality. It didn't mean he was a demon, but something about him left both men feeling wound up.

Now, they were more than determined to make sure that the Viper stayed right on the Lamborghini's tail. Too many people had died and all four of the hunters were determined that that was going to stop. Humming under his breath Bobby slid the car into a spot just behind the other car watching as the Jensen Interceptor pulled out of the pack and exited the highway.

Suddenly the Lamborghini cut across the lanes of traffic right in front of the Viper and Bobby cursed as he cut the wheel sharply to avoid a collision. He turned the wheel hard bringing the car right in line behind the other car. All three vehicles exited the highway and hit a side street at high speed.

The driver of the Interceptor glanced behind her and frowned making a motion to her passenger, but the man merely shrugged. Flooring the car the Interceptor jumped forward and headed towards an intersection making a sharp right turn. John frowned.

"What the hell is she doing? She's headed back the way we came."

The Lamborghini made the turn but Bobby was just a little too slow and by the time he got to the intersection the first car had disappeared down a side street. He glared at the tail lights of the Lamborghini.

"I think she's trying to duck him, get him lost then get back to the freeway, but she's headed into a closed in industrial park. Get on the phone to the boys let 'em know what's up."

Dean looked up and uttered a brief dismayed shout as the Jensen Interceptor appeared on a side street parallel to the highway headed in the direction they had just come. He checked the rearview mirror then cut across three lanes of traffic and hit the exit ramp at high speed. He pulled onto the side street just behind the Interceptor.

Suddenly the '49 Mercury careened onto the road from another side street followed by the black Lamborghini. Dean hit the gas and the Impala surged forward as the Lamborghini bumped Gabe's car, knocking him into the sidewalk. There was a sickening screech of metal then the big car swung over the curb bumping onto the street just in front of the other car.

Both the Lamborghini and the Mercury hit the gas coming up onto the Interceptor fast. Dean cursed under his breath when he saw that the other cars were going to make the intersection faster than him. The three cars screeched through the turn and onto the side street disappearing into the distance.

The Impala swung around a curve in the road and Sam caught sight of the old Mercury tearing down a side road. With a muffled shout he grabbed his brother's arm and tugged.

"Dean, take a right at the next road. I see Gabe's car. He's coming up fast on the Jensen."

Cursing under his breath the older Winchester brother jerked his car into a sloppy right turn cringing when he bumped over the curb scraping the under carriage. He could see the tail lights of the Mercury fading from view. Sam jabbed his finger at the window.

"There, he made a left."

Suddenly Sam's phone rang and he quickly fished it out of his pocket. John sounded pissed off about something but Sam was too distracted trying to keep the other car in sight to worry about what.

John's voice stuttered out a bit then he was back. "Sammy, tell your brother that me and Bobby lost the Lamborghini. It was here one minute, we were right on its tail then he managed to get away from us. I think he was headed back in your direction. We're turning around and coming back that way."

"Okay, Dad," Sam said closing the phone. "Dad and Bobby lost the doctor's car. He was headed this way though so we need to keep up with the Mercury and keep an eye out for the Lambo."

Cursing under his breath Dean nodded pulling the steering wheel over hard. The Impala's tires whined as the car swept around another curb then both young men caught sight of the Mercury and another car speeding along the road ahead.

Sam leaned forward trying to get a clear visual on the first car when the black Lamborghini also swept onto the road just in front of the Mercury. He could see Gabe slamming on the brakes as he barely avoided clipping the rear bumper on the Lamborghini then veered across the road into the lane of the oncoming traffic. He caught sight of the lead car swerving across the lanes then disappearing down a side street.

"It's the Jensen Interceptor; I can see the Saint 1 license plate."

Suddenly the Interceptor roared down the side street, the black Lamborghini followed right along. The Mercury made the turn, swinging wide as Gabe shot a look over his shoulder at the Impala and bumped the front end of the car.

Dean grunted in surprise as his car veered over the curb coming to an abrupt halt. He watched through narrowed eyes as the Mercury made the turn. Hissing out a breath Dean threw the Impala into reverse and back over the curb. Turning to his brother he shot him a wary grin.

"You okay, Sammy?"

The younger man nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…yeah just go!"

Dean slammed on the gas and the car surged forward. He rounded the corner then slowed slightly as he glanced at each parking lot they passed. Sam was also checking the side streets and parking lots on his side of the street and was the first to spot the Lamborghini speeding away from an abandoned building farther down the street.

"There, Dean, check in that lot just two streets down."

The Impala rolled to a top just behind the '49 Mercury. Dean could see Gabe standing beside the Interceptor. The car was ripped in half at mid-passenger cabin, glittering wreckage scattered over the asphalt. Gabe slowly swung around as Sam and Dean came up behind him.

Holding up a hand Gabe stepped back and Dean tugged his .45 out of the waistband of his jeans leveling it at the other man. Gabe took a step forward then flicked his gaze between the two Winchester brothers.

"Dean," he said slowly lowering his hands to his sides, keeping them well in view. "I didn't do this."

Sam snarled, "It doesn't look too good for you right about now Gabe. I mean you are the one standing over the wrecked car, and oh…the two dead bodies in it."

"Regardless, Sam. I didn't do this." Cocking his head Gabe jerked his chin at the older of the two men. "Dean, you've got to believe me. I'm not the one you're looking for."

Something deep inside Dean sent a shiver crawling down his spine. Gabe raised a hand clutching at Dean's wrist for a minute. "Dean, I'm not the enemy."

Sam frowned, turning to his brother as Dean lowered the gun. Gabe took in the older brother's expression then bolted for his car. Sam watched incredulously as the Mercury sped off down the street. Turning to his brother he waved a hand at the departing car.

"What the hell was that Dean? I told you, you were letting your objectivity slide. You just let the bad guy go. Great job, just wait 'til Dad hears about this."

Flashing his brother an irritated look Dean tucked the gun away, ducking down to examine the two dead bodies in the front seat of the wreckage. He frowned, they were cold, stiff to the touch and the look on their faces would haunt his dreams that night even after so many years of doing what they did.

With a sigh he stood pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Sammy was right, they'd have to call their father and Bobby. And he was right that the older man was going to be pissed off. Still Dean had a nagging doubt. After all, they had not actually seen the other man killing the couple in the car. He had only been examining the wreckage the same as Dean and Sam.

They had to call John and tell him that it was a wrap on the couple in the Interceptor. Dean cast a casual glance down at the rear bumper and the license plate hanging precariously on the dented metal. Closing his eyes he looked down the road where the Mercury had disappeared. Finally his Dad's voice cut in on the other end of the phone line.

"Dad, me and Sammy need to meet with you and Bobby. Give me an address."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Running with the Devil Epilogue

Fandom: Supernatural

Parings: John/Bobby, Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: Wincest (Sam/Dean), M/M sex, violence, lots of car related dialogue thanks to my son,

Summary: The Winchesters and Bobby take part in an illegal road race across the USA to track a demon that is running motorists off the course and sucking out their souls.

Many thanks to Sioux_Sioux for the beta on the story.

"What do you mean you let him get away?" John asked.

Dean grunted then shrugged his shoulders. They were standing in the parking lot of a small strip mall just a block away from the accident site. Even now the fire trucks and ambulance could be seen blocking the street. As Dean turned back to the other lot two patrol cars raced by, followed by a television news van. Apparently word of the car crashes had gotten out. Dean had seen the news van before; it had just never been this close on the tail end of one of the accidents. He shifted his balance so that he could look at his father then glance at the car sitting crushed against the shattered cement support of the downed light pole the Interceptor had taken out when it crashed.

"He was standing beside the car when me and Sammy got there, but he was just looking at it. I just get a gut feeling about him okay?" Dean said quietly.

John frowned. "The same one you got when you were fucking him?"

Sam's eyes widened as his older brother cringed but before he could say anything Bobby tugged on John's arm. Swearing under his breath John jerked his arm free scowling at the older man. Bobby failed to look suitably impressed.

"Now look here, Johnny, you just calm down. There's no cause for this, not yet. If Dean says that he feels that maybe this Gabe kid wasn't the killer then maybe you should listen. Dean's been around the block a couple of times, he knows the business."

"This ain't like him buying the wrong stock here, Bobby. In our 'business' if we make a mistake then somebody dies."

"We all know that, Dad," Sam said.

John shot his younger son a dark look. Sam sighed; there was no winning if he got between his dad and his brother. And John was still pissed off about Sam leaving for college, even if he didn't say anything, even after all this time. He knew that he was walking on thin ice around his father and these thoughts and feeling he was having about Dean would pretty much kill any relationship he had with his family, if they ever found out.

Sam hesitated but Dean shoved between him and their father.

"Dad listen, if I'm wrong then I'll fix this. Sometimes you just have to trust me."

Nodding John backed down and Bobby sighed as well. He walked a tightrope between his lover and 'their' boys sometimes. He didn't want to lose either. But John was still visibly strung out, pacing like a caged animal and Bobby could feel the breaking point coming soon. He knew how obsessive his lover could be, knew that these deaths weighed more heavily on John because he saw each one as a personal failure. When the break came Bobby just hoped that he could hold the younger man together, keep the fragile peace in his new found family.

They were half way to the next check in point when Sam noticed the police cruisers on the highway. The race was on hold, unofficially, as the cars slowed down to the normal speed limits. Word of the wrecks had gotten out; they all had seen the news reports on TV at the hotel the night before. It was a report on all the wrecks, and the report had managed to dig up information on the crashes that had occurred before the race had actually begun. John was unhappy about the news coverage. The demon was laying low and the case was stalled.

With more news coverage about the accidents the race was all but over. It was impossible for any of the cars to run all out, even the high performance machines. Bobby and John hung in tight behind the Lamborghini leaving Dean and Sam trailing Gabe in his Mercury.

The day ended on a less than spectacular note and the drivers hit the check point at an all time low mileage record. The race officials were disappointed and angry that the news crews were following the high profile cars and keeping things stalled.

Finally, the race was called at the check point and the drivers scattered among the few motels along the highway hoping for less of a police presence the next day, and more room to crank up the speed.

Bobby stood on the walkway of the hotel in front of the room he was sharing with John watching as drivers pulled into the motel's parking lot. He stepped back into the shadows as the '49 Mercury pulled into a spot then Bobby caught sight of the Lamborghini pulling in not far down the sidewalk. He eased forward as the driver got out and the Doctor approached the younger man.

Sliding to a halt Rosier smiled then leaned against the light post beside the mercury.

Gabriel pushed the door to the Mercury opened. He could see the black Lamborghini sitting in the parking lot. There were several other cars in the lot as well and the younger man cursed under his breath. It was always like this, whenever he got close enough to confront Rosier someone was around.

Taking a deep breath Gabe walked over to the other car letting two of his fingers trail along the sleek side. Rosier titled his head as the blond approached, a patently phony smile plastered over his face.

"Once again you are just a bit too late, Gabriel. You don't have the ability to take me on, not really and you're kidding yourself if you think so. You gave it all up, traded away your power for love. How revolting."

"Don't underestimate my abilities. I will find someway to stop you. It's just a matter of time now."

"Maybe you could have done it, before. But now you don't have the power. He has turned his back on you, and you better get out of my way. You'll regret it if you don't."

Frowning Bobby hurried inside the room quietly closing the door behind him. John was already in bed and Bobby licked his lips at the sight of his lover's bare shoulders above the creamy ivory colored comforter. He quickly stripped down and sighed as John slid over giving Bobby room to climb in the bed.

The older man leaned over catching John's chin in his hand easing forward. The stubble on John's chin caught against the longer hair of Bobby's bear and scratched at his skin but he was in heaven when John's lips parted for him letting him plunder the depths of his mouth.

John's hand came up clutching at Bobby's shoulder then slid down around to his chest pushing him back. The sheets were cool and crisp against Bobby's bare back and he sighed again as John slid up and over him, pressing his hard cock against Bobby's belly. The older man grinned and clasped John's hips in his big, blunt fingered hands. He lifted John pulling him over until their dicks were pressed together trapped between John's hard body and Bobby's stomach.

Rocking gently John teased his lover until Bobby uttered a curse under his breath and slapped the younger man on the ass, "Come on, move it Johnny-boy. Get that sweet ass of your's in gear. That's it… oh yeah…come on… harder. Yeah, that's so good.'

His voice, a low, rough whisper he urged John on until they were rocking together and John moaned deep in this throat. The smoky, needy sound of it made Bobby's stomach clench and he thrust his hips up off the bed, grabbing John's ass he forced the younger man to thrust harder until he exploded, spurting over both their bellies. Bobby felt the hot splashed of this lover's release then grunted once and came with a low growl.

Dean lay back in his bed listening to the sounds coming from the older men's room. His groin ached and he drew a deep ragged breath. Casting a quick glance at Sam he looked at his brother's sleeping face, and in his mind it was Sam moaning Dean's name with the same raw, urgent need as his father called out to Bobby. Dean's hand crept under the blankets and he pushed his underpants down.

The squeak and squeal of the bedsprings in the other room was fast reaching a crescendo, and Dean wrapped his palm around his dick tugging in rhythm to the sounds of the older men's passion. Just as John's breathy moans echoed through out both rooms Dean grunted through his nose and shot his load over his stomach.

"Oh God, Sammy…" he groaned.

The figure on the other bed shifted and Sam rolled over.

"Dean, are you okay? Did you say something to me?"

Quickly wiping his hand on the blanket Dean felt the heat rising in his face as the rolled over, then panted, "No Sam, its okay just go back to sleep."

Two more days of slow running were driving them all slowly insane. The cops were all over the cars, knowing that that many high end automobiles in one place could only mean one thing; the race. John was driving the Viper and Bobby was on the cell phone to the younger men. He cocked his head listening as Dean complained about the heat, the slow progress, the fact that Gabe showed no signs of making any kind of a move and seemed content to pace the Impala without even bothering to hide the fact that he was onto the other men.

Dean and Sam were, as usual, tailing the Mercury. As Sam pulled the Impala onto the freeway he spotted the Shelby Cobra cruising in the next lane. With a quirky grin the younger Winchester stepped on the gas crossing behind the Cobra so that the passenger side door was facing the driver. The girl behind the wheel looked over at Dean and thrust out her tongue. With a grin he cranked the window down and leaned out. The girl in the passenger seat of the Cobra slid back until she could see him more clearly then she pulled her t-shirt up flashing Dean her boobs. He jerked back in the seat hissing out a breath and the girl driving slammed on the gas. The Cobra jumped forward.

"That bitch!" Sam snapped and Dean turned. Flushing Sam fumbled with the wheel punching up the Impala's speed a notch. "I can't believe she tried to psych us out like that."

He mumbled under his breath and Dean cocked his head looking at his younger brother. Sam blushed again, "Hey, I just don't want to lose either."

Dean grinned adjusting himself in his jeans. He settled back casting sideways glances at Sam as the car roared down the highway.

The '49 Mercury slid into the lane next to the Cobra and suddenly Dean was all business. Casting a quick glance over at the driver behind the wheel he tapped Sam on the thigh and the younger Winchester shot Gabe a look as well. They dropped back a little giving Gabe room to pull the Mercury into the spot behind the Cobra.

The girl driving the Cobra turned slightly in the seat then looked in the rearview mirror at the big black Mercury. Frowning she slammed on the gas and the Cobra jumped ahead but Gabe just sped up behind her.

The three cars were running neck and neck when the Lamborghini pulled up behind Dean. Sam jerked his chin toward the rear of the Impala then nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Call Dad and Bobby. Tell them to move their asses, I got a feeling that something is going down now."

Without warning the Cobra swerved off the highway and onto the exit ramp. Dean cursed as Sam was forced to go on to the next exit. He glanced behind them and watched as the Lamborghini and the Mercury also veered off the highway and onto the side streets behind the other car.

The Impala made it to the next exit and Sam swung the car off the highway and turned right headed back toward the other cars. Dean grabbed his cell phone and was gratified to see his father's name on the caller i.d. John's voice was rough, tight with anger.

"Bobby and I saw them take off after the girls in the Cobra. We're right here at the exit, swing back. I'm right on their tail and if we cut through a couple of parking lots instead of staying on the road we can come out on the street ahead of them."

"Okay," Dean said. "Me and Sammy are headed back your way. We should be there pretty quick. Stay on the Lambo tight 'cause I think he's the one."

John scowled down at the phone in his hand then flung it across the seat to Bobby as they swung around the exit ramp and hit the road at better than one hundred miles an hour. The Viper slewed across the road and skidded into a large parking lot, then raced forward. John brought the car around and cut across the side street right in front of a truck.

The truck driver slammed on his brakes and blasted the horn but John ignored him cutting into another parking lot. Bobby glanced behind them cursing as he saw the trucker pulling out a cell phone.

"John slow down, you're drawing too much attention. I think that guy just called the cops."

"I don't give a fuck, Bobby. This'll all be over long before the cops get here. That bastard has killed his last victim."

The Viper shot out of the parking lot just behind the Cobra, the Lamborghini swerved to avoid hitting them. John smiled when he saw the grim look on the Doctor's face. He scowled at the Viper and John shot him a triumphant grin.

"We got the bastard now. Dean was right."

The Viper swerved around the bend in the road tires whining on the loose gravel. John cast a quick glance in the rearview mirror and cursed as he saw the black Lamborghini careening across the road then settling right on his tail. He shot Bobby a look.

"I don't think that he's gonna slow down. You best hold on, if he clips the rear bumper at this speed we're going in the ditch."

Bobby nodded, and then turned in the seat watching the other car's progress on the road. John took another turn too fast, the car fishtailing on the asphalt, when Bobby thought they might spin out of the road the other man got the Viper under control.

His breath hitched in a sigh of relief then he gasped as John swung the car in a tight U turn heading back toward the Lamborghini. They could see the confusion on Doctor Rosier's face as the Viper bore down on him. For brief moment his mouth gaped opened as if this had never happened before then he turned the steering wheel over hard and the Lamborghini spun on the loose gravel in the road. The car veered around and the Doctor vainly jerked on the steering wheel but the forces of gravity exceeded his driving ability and the car hit the bank of the side hill bouncing up onto a flat, vacant lot.

John brought the Viper up over the curb and Bobby cringed as the undercarriage scraped ominously. He'd have a hell of a lot of explaining to do if John wrecked this expensive piece of machinery. But the car cleared the curb, tires spinning on the soft dirt as the Viper jumped forward. Pulling the car up along side the Lamborghini John swung the door open.

The Doctor was already out of his car and he turned on the other man as John came out of the Viper spitting mad. A nasty grin spread itself over Rosier's face and he raised a hand. Suddenly John pulled to a halt hand going to his throat as he choked. Gasping he staggered back. Bobby threw the door open on his side of the car clambering out. He staggered around the car and grabbed his lover by the arm.

John's face was pale, a thin line of blue around his lips. Bobby jerked him behind the car. With a cough John bent over at the waist retching. With a trembling hand Bobby brushed the younger man's hair back and John shot him a look out the corner of his eyes. Nodding almost imperceptible he turned and charged out from around the back of the car as Bobby spit out a muttered curse.

"John, damn it, get back here!"

But he could see that it was too late to stop the other man so Bobby waded into the fray cursing. The Doctor turned on John and with another gesture the other man was off his feet again. This time his body rose into the air spinning slowly then with an almost lazy flick of the wrist John was tumbling head over heels through the air. He hit the side of the Viper and rolled, grunting, as he slid through the gravel and dirt.

Climbing to his knees John fell forward unable to stand and this time Bobby jumped for the demon when it raised a hand as if to strike the younger man down. He hit Rosier's back and the other man stumbled, the blue-white lightening bolt curled around his fist dissipating.

The air around the three figures crackled with spent electricity then Bobby felt the hair rising on the back of his neck as the Doctor whirled on him. Suddenly the black Mercury driven by the young blond appeared on the road followed closely by Dean's Impala.

John made one last attempt to reach the demon and it turned on him throwing Bobby to the ground. This time the lightening swirled around the Doctor's fist and he jerk throwing the blue light onto John. The other man spun around arms flung out as he pin wheeled over the ground landing flat on his back, and didn't move.

Bobby cried out scrabbling over the loose soil to the prone body of his lover. John wasn't breathing. Dropping to his knees Bobby pulled the younger man's head into his lap. With a groan he looked up as Dean opened the door to his Impala and jumped out.

Gently Bobby shook the other man and was rewarded by the soft inhalation of breath. His heart clenched, at least John was still alive. Quickly he turned John's head then Bobby caught sight of the crushed area on the back of the other man's skull. John had a nasty skull fracture at the very least, and probably brain damage as well. Bobby moaned again cradling John close to him.

Dean dodged around the two older men casting a brief glance at his father's bruised and battered form. Bobby was pale faced and shaking, holding onto his father as hard as he could, but Dean could see that John was badly hurt maybe dying. With an angry shout he hurled himself at the man standing beside the Lamborghini.

The '49 Mercury pulled up behind the Impala and Sam had to jump out of the way as Gabriel slammed his door open charging past the younger man. With a frown Sam reached out to catch the blond as he hurled passed, but a quick movement brought Gabriel out of his reach and into the fight with the Doctor.

Sam shouted, "Dean look out!"

Turning quickly Dean watched as the blond shot across the lot and grasped his arm.

"Dean, you can't win this, you and your family maybe hunters but you aren't prepared to deal with him."

Both men turned as the Doctor rose to his full height and thrust his fist out, blue lightening clasped in his hand. Gabe shoved Dean out of the way and the bolt of electricity that the demon hurled at him hit the other man. He groaned, trembling but kept to his feet. Dean was flung back from the lightening bolt striking Gabe and he cried out as his leg snapped, the bone breaking with an audible sound. Rolling over Dean managed to see that John was still down, but Bobby was finally moving, and Sam was crouched over the older men's prone bodies. With a shout he rolled to his knees as the demon turned away from Gabe toward his brother.

"Dean," Sam screamed above the sound of the rising wind. "Dean get up."

Gabe took a few steps toward the black Lamborghini but the demon whirled. "You should have stayed out of this Gabriel. I can kill you now."

"You can try," Gabe said smiling. He rose up to his full height holding a hand above his head. Lightening split the sky. With a smile the young man titled his head back letting the rain fall down his cheeks. With a grin he opened his mouth letting the water cascade down his throat.

"Father, I beg you. Help me."

Suddenly the demon hissed and Dean rolled onto one side looking at the Doctor. The rain hitting the neatly dressed form sizzled against his smooth, tanned skin and he flinched. Holding up a hand Dean touched the drops to his lips, and his leg felt better. He rolled over bending his leg; he was healed.

Turning John's head Bobby splashed the water over the wound on the back of his skull and the broken flesh began to mend itself. After a few moments the blood was washed away and Bobby could see that the skin and bone beneath John's hair was knit closed. Sighing he smiled when John moved slightly. Quickly Bobby held his hand out cupping his palm catching the droplets in a pool. He careful held the water to John's lips watching as the other man drank. John's eyes fluttered opened and Bobby took a deep shuddering breath.

"Holy water," he whispered to John. "It's raining holy water."

Cradling John's head in his lap Bobby chuckled. John groaned as he tried to pull himself up, but Bobby kept the younger man down. "You just be still a minute. I thought I lost you and I ain't ready for you to move just yet. Besides I'm kinda celebrating."

John flinched. "Celebrating? I almost died, Bobby. I know I turned you down and all, but that's just cruel."

"You hush, John Winchester. I ain't celebrating that. I'm celebrating 'cause you are caught on your own technicality."

"What the hell are you rambling about? What technicality?"

Bobby pushed his cap back letting the clear sweet drops of rain run down his face. "You said you'd marry me when you got a sign from God. Well, I think raining holy water is a sign from God alright. You are caught; lock, stock and barrel Johnny-boy. You got to marry me now."

John sighed reaching up to catch the other man's chin in his hand. The rain was cold but the hair on the older man's face was short enough that it was warmed by his body heat. With a smile John pulled and Bobby leaned down over him. Their lips met and John wrapped his hand around the other man's neck.

Finally John pulled away whispering hoarsely, "I don't think that it's raining holy water for that reason but yeah, I guess that's a sign from God. Okay you win, but don't come complaining to me when you find out just what the hell you're getting into."

With a grim smile Gabriel turned on the cowering form huddled by the car. The demon hissed as the apparently younger man raised his hand clenching it into a fist. The ground shook with the force of thunder and lightening striking again. Gabe caught the bolt, blue electricity sparkling over his skin, curling into a ball around his closed fingers.

He hurled the ball, just as the news crews and the police pulled into the parking lot. The lightening crackled against the demon's chest, enveloping him in blue fury. He screamed, exploding into a black cloud that was carried away by the wind. Emptied of the demon possessing it the dead body of Doctor Rosier fell to the ground.

The wind howled whipping the black leather duster around Gabriel's shoulders, and Dean gasped. John was rising awkwardly leaning heavily against Bobby and Sam clutched his father's shoulders. Dean struggled to his feet staggering the short distance to his family hands on John's shoulders. Gabe turned his face toward the sky, smiling.

"Father, thank you…" he said and the wind lifted the hem of the duster billowing it around him and the humans gasped. Dean watched in fascination as Gabriel's wings unfurled, glossy black and fully fletched. The angel tuned to Dean grinning.

"I'm going home."

John refused to go to the hospital even though the paramedics said he still had a concussion. Bobby silently loaded him into the Viper and they headed to the hotel. Sam and Dean followed behind.

Later they all sat around John and Bobby's room watching the news. Dean knew what he had seen yet the news footage showed something vastly different. The camera crew had caught the entire fight between Gabriel and the demon. On film it looked like the younger man pulled a gun and shot Doctor Rosier. The harried police captain who appeared looked more annoyed than anything when the reporter shoved a microphone in his face.

"We have several witnesses to the shooting. As of now this race is being closed down. The 1949 Mercury is impounded as well as the Lamborghini belonging to Doctor François Rosier. We have also issued an APB for a one Gabriel Angel, but he has disappeared. The investigation into the shooting is continuing."

Later that night the four men were sitting in John and Bobby's hotel room. John took a sip out of the cup coffee. He was watching as his boys and the older man argued over the final few minutes of the final basketball game of the season. John would never admit it but he hated basketball with a passion. It didn't matter anyway. His boys were safe and alive and he was on the way to becoming a married man again.

Closing his eyes John brought up an image of Mary, blond and beautiful. His sweet angel. She had loved him more than John had thought anyone was capable of loving. And God, how he had loved her. She had given him the two most precious things in his life.

Usually it hurt John to think of her so much, but now… somehow… the memory wasn't so bitter. He grinned. How could one cantankerous old hillbilly like Bobby Singer have done so much for him? John had thought he would never love anyone again. He had been wrong, and he was glad of that. Now he just wanted to do everything he could to be sure his boys lived to be as happy as their old man.

With the game over Bobby rose off the bed and came over to the table where John sat.

"I guess we should tell the boys the good news?"

John smiled but before he could say anything Dean bounded over slapping his father on the back.

"Hey we got the bad guy, sort of. I guess that means we kinda won. So anything else is gravy."

"Well then," Bobby said standing behind John and clamping his hands on the younger man's shoulders. John glanced up not sure if Bobby was trying to be affectionate or keep him from fleeing the room. He leaned back letting Bobby's blunt, strong fingers work out some of the tension in his neck.

"Bobby and I are going to Vegas."

Sam cocked his head. "Did you get another case already?"

"No we're getting married," John said grinning.

Sam's face went blank and then Dean punched his brother on the arm.

"Wow, Dad, that's not…I mean that's great but you and Bobby married?"

"Well," Bobby said squaring his shoulders. "Why not? Besides he has to marry me."

"What?" Dean snickered. "Dad, did you knock Bobby up?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Look if either one of us was gonna be knocked up, it would be your Daddy, okay. He's the one who's always on his back with his legs spread."

Sam and Dean cringed and Dean held up a hand.

"Ewww, dude!"

Chuckling Sam rose stretching.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'm going to bed."

Dean tossed his beer bottle into the trash and rose as well following his brother. Turning he smiled at the two older men. "Goodnight, guys."

"Yeah, same to you, son."

John yawned widely then pushed the door closed behind his sons. Bobby wagged his eyebrows patting the bed beside him. With a grin John stripped off his shirt and climbed inside.

When the door closed behind him Sam leaned back against it watching as his older brother limped to the bed. Dean's leg was healed but the pain lingered. He had been unusually quiet during dinner and the game. With the race officially closed down the four men were taking a few days off then heading back to Bobby's to drop the Viper off to his friend. They didn't really care about the race anyway, the demon was gone.

Still Sam couldn't shake the horrible feeling of anger and frustration he had earlier as he, once again, watched his brother put his life on the line. True his father had almost been killed as well, and the younger Winchester was still suffering from that shock. He had almost lost two of the only three people in the world who really mattered to him. His father was his father; the man who had raised him.

And, true, Sam had never gotten along with him but losing John was too horrible to contemplate, especially now that Bobby's feelings were involved as well. Sam only hoped that would temper his father's moods and make him more careful, the fact that the two older men were even joking about getting married made Sam feel more at ease concerning his father's mental state. His Dad was moving on, hopefully he would think more clearly now.

But what had horrified Sam the most was seeing Dean down on the ground, his leg twisted and ruined. The image would haunt him for nights to come. No matter what happened to the Winchester clan, plus one, in the future Sam had made up his mind that he was never going to watch Dean die. He'd do whatever he had to do to make sure that his brother was safe.

Now he was just happy to be here, warm and safe with his family around him. Dean was curled on the bed, boots tossed carelessly in the floor. He rose up and stripped off his t-shirt dropping it on the growing pile of clothes at his feet. Looking over at his brother the older man smiled.

"Sammy, come on over. It's been a long day. Let's hit the sack."

Sighing Sam pushed off the door and wandered reluctantly across the room. He stood beside his brother watching as Dean winced as he settled back against the pillows. Dean grinned up at him and Sam felt his heart clench. Finally, he settled down on the soft surface of the bed pulling his long legs up and propping his chin on one knee.

"Dean, when I saw you and Dad lying out there in the dirt. When I thought that you both might be dead, it almost killed me. Bobby was a wreck; you both need to be more careful."

Sam's breath caught in his chest and he turned away not wanting Dean to see the tears forming in his eyes. But Dean sat up catching his brother by the shoulders; Sam turned offering him a half-hearted grin.

"Hey, Sammy…I'm as careful as I can be. I don't want to die. I mean if you think I have some driving need to sacrifice myself, well things change. We're all we've got Sammy, you and me. We've got to take care of each other."

Sam shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden, Dean."

"Hey, it's no burden you know 'he ain't heavy he's my brother'…all that stuff."

Taking a deep breath Sam pressed his hands against Dean's shoulder, feeling the hard muscle jump as he clamped down. "I want to be more that your brother, Dean…Nothing, I should just learn to keep my mouth shut."

Suddenly Dean brushed his brother's hands away, and Sam flinched. But Dean leaned forward rising to his knees and grasping Sam's chin in his fingers. He smiled, and Sam felt his heart clench. Easing forward Dean let his lips brush over Sam's. "You are more than my brother Sammy…you are my reason."

Closing his eyes Sam leaned into Dean's touch. "I can do that Dean. I can be your reason to live. I want to do that."

Dean smiled, "Good 'cause that's all I need."

The End


End file.
